The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 Aug 2017
00:03:29 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:03:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, is there a script you want me to find at the Dev wiki? 00:04:17 CHAT South Ferry: but you could look for more at the FANDOM Open Source Library 00:05:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 00:05:49 CHAT Qstlijku: Probably a good idea 00:06:36 CBOT SlendyBot: User:SlendyBot/chat.js 00:06:41 CHAT Qstlijku: So there were 50 accounts banned from CC in the last 24 hours 00:07:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like some was that Sanishere girl. 00:07:48 CHAT Qstlijku: I noticed Jr Mime started making the ban reason Sockpuppet instead of sockpuppet 00:08:16 CHAT DB511611: Korra 00:08:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Speedit blocked two IPs from CC. 00:09:28 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:41 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:04 CHAT Chase McFly: LOl 00:12:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: what were the IPs? i need them 00:13:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: damnit 00:14:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: what where the accounts he made today? 00:14:30 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:15:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes i know can you like answer and name them 00:15:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you like look in the ban logs? 00:16:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: i asked for their names not if tehy were banned -_- i'm trying to do something 00:16:49 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: the page isn't loading 00:17:42 CHAT DB511611: you can literally say anything at all, and people will still think you are legit sad if you add a crying emote 00:18:18 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: South is a robot 00:20:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !log 00:21:01 CHAT South Ferry: it is a meme you dip 00:21:43 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:22:17 CHAT DB511611: Mess is a mean 00:22:50 CHAT DB511611: ;( 00:23:03 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:28 CHAT South Ferry: /me cries lightly maine, with lemon juice and shrimp 00:23:57 CHAT Chase McFly: User:North Canoe is the changer of anyone who acts like a South XD 00:24:40 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: the afk button you get with chatoptions 00:25:21 CHAT South Ferry: You will make sure your status is correct 00:25:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odas??? 00:26:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: xd 00:26:58 CHAT South Ferry: Q is not here. 00:27:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess?! 00:28:07 CHAT Messenger Deception: hells no 00:28:39 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed :/ 00:29:20 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 00:30:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Interesting. 00:31:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lets discuss... 00:32:33 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:34:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I dont know much abot kpop 00:34:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you shall listen to SNSD music videos. 00:35:46 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:35:51 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:37:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 00:38:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm only 16. IDK why I'm going. :/ 00:39:24 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:37 CHAT South Ferry: 18 is bvery late/b 12th grade, 00:40:09 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:36 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:25 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:57 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:09 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:46:13 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:46:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is chat dead? 00:47:03 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you know.... 00:47:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wanna guess who? 00:47:53 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:48:48 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:49:40 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:50:31 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:52:37 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed, South. I am at Dev wiki currently. 00:56:18 CHAT South Ferry: first, 00:57:15 CHAT South Ferry: Interestin 00:58:47 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe so. 00:59:42 CHAT South Ferry: it is goos 01:00:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MediaWiki:ImportJS 01:01:15 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:06:53 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:07:09 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:08:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have found several good scripts that South Ferry will be jealous of. 01:09:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Automatically signing your signature, adding a Discussions Recent changes, adding a Discussions Recent Activity. 01:10:18 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Not much 01:12:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Sine The coding is confusing. 01:13:29 CHAT Harleyquin16: Where's syde??? 01:14:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Who's that 01:15:18 CHAT South Ferry: first: 01:16:49 CHAT South Ferry: This maybe 01:18:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TOU violation then. 01:18:30 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:19:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What will South Ferry do? 01:19:37 CHAT South Ferry: bI guess they shall continue to violate TOU, sad. 01:20:20 CHAT Chase McFly: I recall never revealing my age on fandom until a month before I turned 13 01:20:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, South lets his morals b slide?? 01:21:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Which is?? 01:22:08 CHAT South Ferry: bO Damned Rappy. 01:22:49 CHAT Chase McFly: I didn't even know you could message other users or communicate with them until 2015 01:25:34 CHAT South Ferry: bSad, lastedited was there before rappy edited. 01:26:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Interesting. 01:26:18 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:26:40 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:47 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:53 CHAT Harleyquin16: ????? 01:27:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Something wrong Harley? 01:28:30 CHAT South Ferry: bSad. 01:29:35 CHAT South Ferry: ??????????????? 01:30:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Harley please don't 01:31:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Seven: Lets just all move on from this topic 01:31:57 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay moving on 01:32:41 CHAT Harleyquin16: No 01:33:22 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, VMAs 01:34:24 CHAT South Ferry: Jeff the Killer; Eyeless Jack -- cliche, horribly written works of fiction :) 01:35:05 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Tattletail IMO is a FNAF ripoff 01:35:40 CHAT South Ferry: Maybe not, but the enemies are somewhat similar 01:35:48 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:13 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:15 CHAT Harleyquin16: Ticci Toby Jane the killer laughing Jill 01:36:46 CHAT Harleyquin16: Enderman 01:37:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nina the Killer is hot, imo. 01:37:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm not a huge Creepypasta fan 01:38:53 CHAT Harleyquin16: Then who else sleeps under the bed then slender man 01:40:40 CHAT South Ferry: maaaan 01:41:31 CHAT Harleyquin16: Because that's all she is but I know she real 01:42:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ??? 01:43:27 CHAT Harleyquin16: Kiss my ass 01:44:00 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 01:44:39 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:13 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I was tryig to kick but it kept saying she want on chat 01:46:23 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:46:41 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back o/ 01:47:29 CHAT Harleyquin16: Looking and screenshoting Nina the killer and jeff the killer 01:48:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Interesting. 01:48:41 CHAT South Ferry: WHA 01:49:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ;( 01:49:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:MCR-The-Orange/global.js Here's mine. 01:50:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew, those are out-dated. :P 01:51:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Should I just copy yours? 01:51:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah 01:52:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Most of the time they dont work at all in cc or other wikis 01:53:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: What are ChatOptions 01:54:17 CHAT South Ferry: ChatOptions are what you see in the top right. 01:55:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I dont have chat options in cc though for some reason? 01:56:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/chat.js 02:01:40 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:28 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:05:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have two things to add to my global JS and then I don't thin I'll have to add anything else. 02:05:54 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 02:06:53 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:12 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:22 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:09:35 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:12:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gdho5m Kit is so funny. 02:13:06 CHAT South Ferry: shieeeeet 02:14:38 CHAT South Ferry: I agree tbh 02:15:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Episode 1 is good as we're going to get. 02:15:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 02:16:14 CHAT South Ferry: at least the newer episodes are a big improvement from the previous rewrites 02:16:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 02:17:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: thanks 02:22:45 CHAT NeoBranwen711: dreadful name 02:24:34 CHAT South Ferry: O Damned Neo 02:25:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Jack. 02:26:26 CHAT South Ferry: An interestin' idea 02:27:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Everything Content and Discussions Mod can do. 02:27:52 CHAT South Ferry: An dubious idea. 02:28:26 CHAT South Ferry: du·bi·ous CHAT ˈd(y)o͞obēəs/Submit CHAT adjective CHAT 1. CHAT hesitating or doubting. CHAT "Alex looked dubious, but complied" CHAT synonyms: doubtful, uncertain, unsure, hesitant; More CHAT 2. CHAT not to be relied upon; suspect. CHAT "extremely dubious assumptions" CHAT synonyms: suspicious, suspect, untrustworthy, unreliable, questionable; More 02:29:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: AH. 02:30:13 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 02:31:39 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra 02:32:36 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you are 16 02:33:25 CHAT South Ferry: D for Dora Chan is on cc it seems 02:39:58 QUIT NeoBranwen711 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:40:14 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:43:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ember was banned on CC. 02:44:37 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Why? 02:44:58 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:45:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is CC messing up for anyone? 02:45:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmm. 02:50:31 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:51:03 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:51:36 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:52:19 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:52:54 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:53:33 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:53:57 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:54:36 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:55:08 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:55:40 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:56:14 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:56:54 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:57:23 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:57:55 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:58:29 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:59:00 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 02:59:33 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:00:05 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:00:39 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:01:10 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:01:42 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:02:14 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:02:46 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:03:24 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:03:57 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:04:33 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:05:07 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:05:41 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:06:20 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:06:45 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:07:18 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:07:53 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:09:20 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:09:53 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:10:51 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:11:18 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:12:28 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:13:10 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:13:59 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:14:36 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:15:08 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:15:40 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:16:17 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:16:47 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:17:19 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:17:52 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:18:23 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:18:55 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:19:28 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:19:59 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:20:32 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:21:03 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:21:35 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:22:07 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:22:39 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:23:11 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:23:43 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:24:16 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:24:48 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:25:21 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:25:52 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:26:35 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:27:01 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:27:33 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:28:04 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:28:36 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:29:10 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:29:40 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:30:16 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:30:48 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:31:19 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:31:53 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:32:23 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:32:56 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:33:37 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:35:00 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:35:28 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:36:01 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:36:59 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:37:34 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:38:06 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:38:37 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:39:09 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:39:43 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:41:03 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:41:38 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:42:42 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 03:43:54 CHAT South Ferry: A dubious idea. 23:54:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 23:54:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 23:54:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 23:54:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !test 23:54:40 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 23:54:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes!! 23:54:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: About 5 minutes until VMAs 23:55:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !log 23:55:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 23:56:17 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 23:56:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did everyone see what I published on Quotev? 23:58:59 CBOT SlendyBot: I am fixed. :D 2016 04 23